


Stuck in an Elevator

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elevators, First Dates, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "I saw you trying to hit the 'door close' button in the elevator but I made it and then I pushed every single button to make you late for work. Now we're stuck in this elevator as it stops at every single floor and I don't know what to say other than "you started it"."or stuck in an elevator AU with a twist.





	Stuck in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21! I actually really like how this turned out and I hope you do too.

Dan was late for work. He needed to get out of his apartment and to his car in the next five minutes if he wanted to have any hope of getting to work only a few minutes late. If he was any later than that, his boss would say something as he had been getting in late almost everyday for the past week. 

He got ready as fast as possible, not even taking the time to have a shower and got dressed in the first set of clothes he came across. 

Dan was done getting dressed in record time and was out of the door without taking a second to look around. If the wait for the elevator wasn’t too long, he was confident he could make it to work on time and save himself from getting yelled at by his boss. 

Much to his relief, there was no one else waiting for the elevator and he didn’t have to wait long for it to arrive to his floor and open for him. Maybe luck was on his side. 

Just as he pressed the button for the ground floor, he heard someone calling out. “Hold up! I need to get in.” A man was running at full speed in the direction of the elevator. 

Dan knew what he was expected to do. He should press on the button to hold the elevator open and wait for the other man to join him. It was the polite thing to do. 

What he ended up doing was pressing on the button to close the elevator and, when it didn’t close straight away, he hit it a few more times for good measure. 

Dan wasn’t sure what compelled him to behave like that. He knew waiting a few seconds for the other man to make it to the elevator would not make him any later than he already was. Something in his brain told him not to hold the elevator open, and he listened to it. 

What he wasn’t expecting was for the guy running for the elevator to make it inside with just a few seconds to spare. Dan never wanted the ground to swallow him up more than in that moment. He knew the other man had seen him attempt to close the door instead of holding it open for him. 

Just as he was about to attempt apologising, the other guy pushed every single button there was to press and looked at him with a smug face. Dan could do nothing but stare at him open mouthed, unable to believe what happened. “What the fuck did you do that for?” 

Their apartment block had over twenty floors and Dan could see every hope of getting to work on time evaporate before his eyes as the elevator kept moving higher. “You realise it will take us forever to stop at every floor, right?” 

“You started it,” the other guy said, pout clear on his face although Dan noticed he no longer looked so confident over his decision. “I saw you hitting the close button instead of holding the door open for me and I wanted to get back at you for that.” 

“Great plan,” Dan snapped. “Now we’re both stuck in this elevator waiting for it to stop going to every floor you’ve pressed.”

The stranger rolled his eyes, but he didn’t give Dan the satisfaction of getting into an argument with him. Instead, he sat down on the floor of the elevator and leaned his back against the wall. “Might as well get comfortable; we'll be here a while,” he said when he saw Dan staring at him. 

Dan had every intention of standing up for the whole duration of the impromptu elevator trip but when he checked the monitor a few minutes later and saw they were still at the fourth floor, he gave up and sat down. “I hope you know how much I hate you for this. I was actually going to be on time to work for once,” he said, trying to get comfortable. 

“Not wanting to be late for work doesn’t give you the right to be an asshole,” the other replied. “I could have also been running late for work and you would have made my day very difficult by closing the elevator door on me.” 

“Pressing on all the floor buttons would be counterproductive for you if you also were running late for work. Now you’re stuck here with me.” 

“What can I say? I can get very vindictive, even at my expense,” he shrugged. “I’m Phil. Might as well introduce myself if I’m going to be stuck in an elevator with you for the foreseeable future.” 

Dan wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of striking up a conversation with the person who ruined his chances of going to work on time. But another look at the monitor told him they were still at the seventh floor and he had nothing better to do. 

“I’m Dan,” he said, figuring it was better to be polite. After all, his rudeness got him in this situation in the first place. “Sorry for attempting to close the elevator door on you. I was running late for work and apparently I stop thinking straight when that happens.” 

Phil chuckled. He didn’t look like the person to hold a grudge, especially when a sincere apology is given. “It’s fine. Sorry for pressing on all the buttons. I’m not going to lie, you kind of deserved it, but now we’re both stuck here waiting it out. It was not one of my brightest ideas.” 

They sat in silence for a moment, watching the monitor with the levels going up. Dan couldn’t deny it got boring after the second floor they stopped at. “Let’s play a game,” Phil said, breaking the silence.   
Dan would usually find such an idea stupid but anything had to be better than waiting around for the elevator door to open at yet another floor. “Sure, what did you have in mind?”

“We’ll each ask a question and we both have to answer it. It’s a nice way of getting to know each other. I’ll start. Tell me something random about yourself.”

“That’s specific,” Dan said, unable to hold back the sarcasm. He tried to think of something he could say and settled for what he thought would be the most amusing. “When I was younger, I had a hamster, and I spent all my pocket money buying extensions for her house but she ran away. 

Phil didn’t seem to believe him at first but then he burst out laughing. “You wasted all your money on hamster house extensions and she still ran away? Sounds like she was a very greedy hamster.” 

Dan nodded, looking solemn. “Greedy and radioactive. Her cage had four heavy books on top of it and she still got it open and escaped.”

Phil whistled, looking impressed. “Now that’s dedication. Maybe she was the master version of the teenage mutant ninja turtles and she ran away to save the world from evil villains.”

Dan snorted out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement. “Maybe, I guess we’ll never know,” he said. “Your turn. Hit me up with a random fact about you.” 

“I don’t like cheese.” 

Dan stayed quiet, waiting for something else to follow but nothing did. “That’s it?”

“Usually people are shocked to learn that about me,” Phil shrugged. 

“I find a lot of things wrong with that but I told you about a harrowing story in my childhood so I was expecting a little more than a statement over your hate for cheese,” Dan said. 

“I’ll have you know not liking cheese has caused me more stress than anything else has, Phil said, looking offended. “I remember my mum forcing me to eat cheese before letting me go outside to play because she thought I was being picky. It still gives me nightmares to this day.” 

Dan tried to hold back his laughter at seeing Phil looking so serious but he only managed a few seconds before he burst out in loud cackles. “I’m sorry,” he wheezed out, trying to calm himself down at seeing how affronted Phil looked. “I’ve just never seen someone hate cheese with such a passion.”  
Phil tried to maintain his serious front but broke when faced with Dan’s laughter. Soon they were both laughing in the elevator and the ridiculous situation they found themselves in only made them laugh harder. 

“You know what, maybe missing work was a good thing,” Dan said. “I can’t remember the last time I laughed so hard.”

It was at that point that the elevator opened once again and they both realised they had arrived at the ground floor. “I guess this is our stop,” Phil said, getting up. “Are you going to head to work now?” 

Dan checked his phone for the time and shook his head. “I’m almost an hour late at this point and it’ll be even later by the time I make it there. My boss will kill me if I show my face now so I might as well take the day off. Maybe I’ll call in sick or something.”

Phil bit his lip, looking unsure. “Well, if you’re not heading in to work, maybe you want to go grab a coffee with me? You can tell me more about your radioactive hamster.” 

Dan laughed, but he nodded. “Sure, but only if you tell me more about how you grew up into such a cheese hater.” 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting closer and closer to the end every day. Only four more fics to go (and only three i still have to write as the last one has been ready for a long time). 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think and remember to follow me on Tumblr (fiction-phan.tumblr.com) for any updates x


End file.
